Aug 6, 2011
'Game Session: Aug 6, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present' *Devon *Nasty Nate *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde 'Characters Absent' *Mahdi 'Summary' Summary here Entire Log Chat log started at 6.8.2011 / 21:10:50 World of Darkness for Fantasy Grounds II Copyright 2010 CCP hf. All rights reserved. 'MJ' connected 'Nasty Nate' connected 'Quimpy' connected Campaign saved. MJ (Evan): Chris mentioned that it was 7xp last time doomfunk: yes Nasty Nate (Nate): K Campaign saved. doomfunk: Sorry, just catching leet up Nasty Nate (Nate): no worries, deciding what to buy with my whopping 16exp MJ (Evan): I was likewise "leveling up" 'Leetsepeak' connected MJ (Evan): So last time we left off right after the hulking man-creature attacked us and we found strange writing on the walls, yes? Campaign saved. doomfunk: Right, iirc you were pretty much right in front of a door to a maintenance tunnel system Nasty Nate (Nate): Huh, apparently you CAN pre-empt Celerity Storyteller: In fact this is where you were MJ (Evan): Evan had just frenzied which means I suppose that you all saw his crazy new fangs, as he now HAS fangs doomfunk: I'll call for a wits+composure for that - not everyone was in melee and Evan did attack the thing right off. {C}Storyteller: DEVON CAN'T ROLL Nate: Wits +3, Composure +3 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 36 Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 doomfunk: Devon is an armpit Nasty Nate (Nate): test doomfunk: fail Campaign saved. Nasty Nate (Nate): :| Nasty Nate (Nate): Devon IS an armpit Nasty Nate (Nate): Is Evan still frenzied? doomfunk: No, fear stressor has been slaughtered. MJ (Evan): :D doomfunk: He rode it out over 3 rounds, also. 'Leetsepeak' disconnected Nasty Nate (Nate): K MJ (Evan): didn't Carlotta put a jacket over him while he was freaking out, also? {C}doomfunk: Yeah, she did. {C}MJ (Evan): which is what you do when someone has a seizure, but I guess it's a bit similar, not really Evan lights a cigarette after just going into frenzy due to fire. Nate walks over aimlessly, passes Evan and gives him a clap on the shoulder, "Nice fangs, champ." He continues on, walking over to the odd writings. Campaign saved. Teague strolls over to the writing as well, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before he sets his attention solidly to them. Evan just gives Nate an aloof glance, before turning back to look at the enochian writings Teague discovered. The beast's corpse remains on the floor of the tunnel, incidentally, flattened and partially disintegrated like someone had popped a balloon made entirely of meat. The other passengers from the train, shaken from the impact, lurk slightly within, raptly attentive to Madison but clearly fearful from what they've witnessed. Aggressive Masquerade violations: +1 Nate examines the markings. Maybe old him would have known what the hell they were.. or not, since apparently he was and still is a shitty sorcerer. Evan shares a quiet word with Carlotta. Storyteller: Dice +4, Dice +3 (2 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 47 Teague intones some harsh, guttural noises for a moment. It doesn't sound like any real language, more like he's clearing his throat with some vowels added. Nate turns to him, "Is that what it says?" Evan nods toward Madison, before asking Teague, "What does it say?" Storyteller: Carlotta, meanwhile, opens the maintenance door and immediately flanks it, shining her flashlight into the corridor. "Seems clear." doomfunk: Damn that Storyteller asshole. Storyteller: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 8 Campaign saved. Storyteller: Teague glances at Evan and Nate, then shrugs. "I can't make heads or tails of it. I only know Enochian as a cipher of French, thanks to John Dee. This is... not French." Nate snorts and then heads over to peer into the maintenance door if it is open. Evan takes out his cellphone and takes a picture of the writings to the best of his ability. 'Leetsepeak' connected Evan: We can figure it out later then. Shall we away? Teague pats himself over, then plucks up a notebook and jots some notes into it. Nate shrugs and indicates the door, "We going through here?" Evan heads down this corridor, looking around (with auspex) as he does. Nate follows Evan as his question is answered with silence. Evan ignores Nate blithely, as usual Madison stops basking in all her attention and follows the others. The train's passengers begin to exit the train, following Madison from some distance. She has a gun, after all. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Madison: I wish this crap came with an off switch. {C}Nate: Try carrying shit around in your purse. {C}Nate: Like literal shit. {C}Madison: Helpful. Real helpful. {C}Teague flips his notebook closed, bringing up the rear. {C}Evan crouches, pressing himself to the side of the corridor. He becomes absolutely silent as he continues farther on. {C}Nate grins toothily. {C}Carlotta moves with Evan, more or less in the lead with him. She has her gun yet drawn, in case more trouble arrives. {C}Nate casually brings it up behind Evan and Carlotta. {C}Evan: Dexterity +3, Stealth +2 (4 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 40 {C}The corridor continues for a good hundred feet, then meets a T, passing both left and right. The leftward passage continues on but light shows it turning left again, likely leading back to the railway. {C}Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 {C}The right-turning passage leads past a couple of aluminum doors, and seems to continue on. Very far down the hall, a fluorescent light illuminates a much larger area with what seems to be something of a slope to it. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Nate forgot he had Stealth too, so he'll roll as well. Nate: Dexterity +3, Stealth +4 (1 success ) = 33 Evan pauses by one of the doors, and presses his ear to it. He scents at the air, rather in the manner of a dog. Storyteller: Nate's a whole lot less silent than Evan, for a few good reasons. {C}Nate whispers, "Smell anything Lassie? What is it, girl?" {C}Madison fumbles behind them with Teague. Not being all that careful at all. {C}Carlotta clubs Nate in the shoulder. {C}Nate cackles. {C}Storyteller: Carlotta whacks him again, with a hushed "Shh!" {C}Evan bares his fangs at Nate, and then tries to open the door quietly. He cracks it open a small amount, just enough to see (if it's not locked) Nate settles down after that. He is taking this all quite seriously. Teague seems like he's going to ask Madison something, then stops himself. Then seems like that again, then stops. {C}The door opens freely. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Mahdi is nearby, toying with his phone. Perhaps he's looking for signal. Devon: Dexterity +3, Stealth +1 4 Devon: Dexterity +3, Stealth +1 4 Nasty Nate (Nate): you have to click the dice pool Evan indicates the room with a jerk of his head, looking at Carlotta doomfunk: Yeah, drag it to the pool, then right-click it and hit the hand. Madison gives Teague a challenging glare. Speak up or stop looking at me, it seems to say. She looks behind her to make sure the subway passengers aren't still following the group. {C}They totally are, lol. {C}Nate looks back, and, upon noticing the humans, gives Madison a nasty (lol) glare. {C}Teague mumbles something in Madison's direction. Evan: Wits +3, Occult +1, Auspex +3 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 44 Campaign saved. Evan: Reroll +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 16 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Evan releases the door, standing to one side so that he's not visible when it opens. {C}Storyteller: 2 successes you get 2 RollAgains = 28 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 4 {C}Madison calls back down the passageway. "Fuck off!" She moves closer to the group, fumbling through her purse for something. {C}Devon: Dexterity +3, Stealth +1 (1 success ) = 26 {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): /clap {C}With the door more open, Evan can get a better look into the room. There's a wooden desk in there, with a computer, and some junk on the shelves. It doesn't look like there's another way out. Evan closes his eyes for a second as Madison yells, then looks at her with a 'you really just did that' expression on his face. He seems more resigned than surprised Nate pokes his head in the doorway. "This looks familiar." Evan: Wits +3, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 25 Evan: I can hear you, in there. Come out. Devon steps out. "What's going on?" Evan looks slightly confused, "You...why are you down here?" Storyteller: Teague lifts a hand and waves. "Hello." Nate stares at Devon a moment. "You live in the subway? Nice." Teague shakes his head. "No, he lives in my place. We have a gentleman's arrangement." Campaign saved. Madison: We still have an audience, ladies and germs. Evan stands up straighter, but remains with his back to the wall. "There was someone here earlier. Blond, female." Devon: shrugs. "I'd like the answer to that question too. By the way, we have company." He motions to the computer, cameras! "Six men. Armored, submachine guns and machetes." In some shock at Madison's outburst, the subway passengers have retreated slightly. One of their number- a slightly bruised, plump woman - implores Madison - "We do not know where to go!" {C}Nate frowns. "Holy shit.. hunters?" {C}Carlotta pushes past the men, looking at the terminal. "Hunters." {C}Nate: Fuck. {C}Evan continues lurking, he looks unsurprised by that somehow. {C}Madison tries to deal with the crowd. "Go back to train! Fuck off!" {C}She plucks up an assault rifle from a nearby shelf, checking its bolt and magazine. "He did say outside interests were looking into that... thing." {C}Nate: Goddamn you are really bad at this.. {C}Nate: walks up beside Madison, "Here, let me help." {C}Evan: Do you know of a means of egress, Devon? {C}The battered plump woman turns, waving her arms at the others. "Go back to the train, we will wait there until authorities come. Clearly the lady and her friends need to go and it is dangerous for us." {C}Madison: Yeah. That's right. Madison looks pleased with herself. Campaign saved. With some confusion, the men and women of the train amble back to its twisted carcass. Devon: grabs a pistol for himself and stuffs it in his coat. He looks out through the door. "No. I have no recollection of how I got here, either." It's flatly stated. {C}Leetsepeak (Devon): goddommot {C}Evan continues carefully down the corridor, remaining as stealthy as possible and as perfectly silent as before. {C}doomfunk: I am experiencing the warmth that only love and/or really insanely spicy food can provide. Mmmm. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): what is it {C}doomfunk: vindaloo {C}Madison looks around for any spare firearms in the room. {C}There are many. Apparently Devon, or whoever stuck him in here, was expecting a lot of trouble. {C}Storyteller: Dice +5, Die +1 (0 successes ) = 23 {C}As Madison looks around, Teague swipes at the revolver - his revolver - she's carrying, but misses terribly. Madison: tosses the damn thing at him. "You could have just asked you fucking baby." She grabs two pistols and some spare ammo. Quimpy (Madison): derp Carlotta keeps pace with Evan, adjusting the sights on the assault rifle as she goes. Nate doesn't bother taking a gun, since he can't shoot straight at all. He follows Evan down. Teague catches the pistol with some awkwardness, then breaks it open and reloads it. "I... I did, twice." His face is very :[ Madison: I'm not a mindreader. You should have said it out loud. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): so question {C}Evan pauses, looking back at Carlotta for a second. He smiles at her, then continues. {C}Teague gestures with his pistol. "I did! I did." {C}Madison yanks Teague so that they can catch up with the others. {C}Madison: Well then I wasn't listening to you. Who can blame me? MJ (Evan): loooool Campaign saved. Nasty Nate (Nate): could stone cling potentially allow me to crawl on walls/ceilings like a xenomorph Stumbling, Teague almost loses his balance as he is yanked, his revolver going off and cratering a spot on the floor from the shock. doomfunk: Yes totally doomfunk: Be the guy Evan stops suddenly as this happens behind him. Nate gives up on trying to be stealthy the old fashioned way and just.. darts up one of the walls and crawls on the ceiling. Nate: Strength +4, Athletics +1 (0 successes ) = 24 Madison: gives Teague one last dirty look before walking away from him. "Butterfingers." doomfunk: OR NOT Nasty Nate (Nate): good thing I can add vigor/celerity to successes doomfunk: Yeah I wouldn't rely on celerity {C}doomfunk: Its cost is /turn {C}Nate: it says I add the dots of each to the # of successes {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): oops* {C}When the gun went off, Carlotta turned quickly, her rifle trained on Teague. Sighing, she shakes her head. "Teague. Secure your shit." {C}doomfunk: Only if they're active. doomfunk: Vigor lasts for a scene, celerity for a round Evan continues onward, toward the large room, if he's not already there {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): ok {C}Nate apparently just falls on his face then. {C}Nate continues behind Evan. {C}Madison pouts her lips mockingly to Teague. She speaks with a bit of baby babble. "We'll get you widdle baby gun next time." {C}Again, Carlotta keeps pace. The large room is actually a broad tunnel, running upwards and away from the subway line. A vague glint of paint pen can be seen along the walls, cycling between the Enochian script from before, Egyptian hieroglyphs, Greek, and other, curious symbol sets. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Teague breaks open his revolver, replacing the one expended round. Closing it, he nods at Madison. "Like that thing in your purse?" {C}Madison pretends she didn't hear that sick burn. Bigger fish and all that. {C}Devon sticks with the crew. Doesn't really know what is going on, but hey. {C}Evan holds up six fingers, looking at Carlotta. He then taps where his heart is, and indicates the direction where the hunters must be in the distance. Evan has pretty great hearing with all this crazy Auspex. {C}Carlotta nods, then turns to the rest of the group holding up a cautioning hand... and dissolves into the shadows at her feet, flitting across the ground like an inkblot. {C}Madison whispers to Devon. {C}Madison: What the fuck does that mean? {C}Campaign saved. {C}Teague whispers to Madison and Devon. "I think she wants us to melt." {C}Nate will attempt to climb on the ceiling again. {C}Evan scurries along stealthily, heading straight toward where Carlotta's 'inkblot' was heading toward. {C}Madison stares at Nate trying to do that, not really grasping what he's doing. {C}Nate: Strength +4, Athletics +1 (1 success ) = 18 {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): burning Vigor too {C}Nate clings deftly to the ceiling, like some kind of creepy, hideous anole. {C}Nate attempts to stay out of the light and remain stealthy has he makes his way over to Evan. {C}Nate: Dexterity +3, Stealth +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 47 {C}Nate: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 {C}Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 {C}doomfunk: bene {C}Evan cranes his neck, looking up at Nate briefly. He then continues on toward where those heartbeats are coming from. {C}Madison tries to stay balanced while kneeling in high heels. Poor footwear choices will haunt you all night, Madison. {C}Nate grins and wiggles his tongue at Evan before following him, maintaining his stealth. {C}Quimpy (Madison): I demand to have to roll for that. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan pulls a syringe from his pocket, working it up the sleeve of his jacket carefully. Looks like a gesture he's familiar with. {C}Carlotta emerges from a dark spot in a wall near Evan, holding her hand up again. "This tunnel opens up into some sort of motor pool, with a number of small buildings around it. They're systematically looking through them." {C}Evan: In pairs, alone...? {C}Carlotta shakes her head. "One solid group of six." {C}Teague offers, hopefully, "We could wait them out?" {C}Evan: Madison. Cupcake, where are you? Ah, there you are. {C}Madison creeps up quietly when she's called. Evan: stands, and smiles at his sister, "Could you find your fan club, and get them to lead the way for us?" MJ (Evan): derp doomfunk: This game just got real awesome real fast Madison: I guess I could. Madison looks at Teague. "I need your shoes." Teague looks down, then at Madison's feet. He nods slightly. "Alright, we'll switch." He removes his shoes. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan looks at Teague with a pained expression as he says 'switch' {C}doomfunk: afk a sec {C}Madison takes his shoes and puts them on. She throws her own into her bottomless purse. "I'll hurry. Should I tell them the nice armed men are here to help them and that they should run up and bother them?" {C}Nate calls down from the ceiling at Madison, "Hey. Pssst. Hey. I can see down your shirt." {C}Evan points at Nate, "Hey." {C}Madison raises her hand toward him and flips Nate off without looking at him. {C}Nate cackles. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Teague watches Madison, then regards his own feet for a moment with a sigh. {C}Nate: Hey Carlotta. What's the ground look like where they're at? {C}"Gravel. Probably over sand." {C}Nate: Hrm. {C}Teague takes his socks off, too. "Ah, it's like the summer of '26 all over again." {C}Evan remarks offhandedly, "Didn't it flood that year in london?" {C}Campaign saved. {C}Madison looks grossed out and heads back down the tunnel at a jogging pace to find the incredible subway people. {C}Teague nods after a moment. "Yes, after the Great War. I meant 1826." {C}Evan makes a face, probably at how OLD teague is. {C}Nate: That's pretty fuckin old. {C}Nate: ..so what happened in 1826? {C}When Madison makes it back to the train, she finds Mahdi conducting a disposal exercise via Dominate and teamwork, having the mortals dismantle and destroy RipBeef's body. "Ah, Madison." {C}Teague scratches the back of his head. "I went on a regatta." {C}Evan blinks at Nate, "Thomas Jefferson and John Adams both died in 1826. That's all I recall from history class, I'm afraid." {C}Nate snorts and finally drops from the ceiling. {C}'Leetsepeak' disconnected {C}Teague shrugs. "Never was too up on my colonial history. I had my father loan me the yacht for the first-ever Cowes Regatta, was fun." {C}Evan: Since when are you spiderman, Nate? {C}Madison watches the grisly display of cooperation with some curiosity for a moment before speaking again. {C}Evan keeps glancing toward the direction of the hunters as he's speaking with Nate and Teague. {C}"He died while I was out, and Mumsy blamed me for the whole thing. Said I stole his heart and soul to shit island and beat me with a truncheon." {C}Campaign saved. {C}Madison: We've got hunters up ahead looking for us. We need our new friends to run interference. {C}Nate shrugs, "How the hell should I know. I just looked at the wall and thought 'hey maybe I'll try that.'" {C}Nate: Once we're outside I'm thinkin' of trying something else,too. Mahdi nods. "Any survivors, I'll give a story about the Muslim Brotherhood." Mahdi studies Madison. "I've had to give them orders individually. I think, with you here, we may be able to wrangle the hole lot of them." Teague looks at Nate. "Handstands?" Evan nods, not really looking that interested in the details. Nate: Yes. Handstands. Madison: I'll give it a shot. It worked once. {C}Madison tries to get the group's attention. "There is a rescue team up ahead! Follow me to safety!" Mahdi chuckles to himself at Madison's story. The crowd rallies up, though some linger for a moment to finish destroying the hambeast's body. Madison: Majesty +3, Expression +3, Presence +4 (3 successes ) = 57 Nasty Nate (Nate): damn gurl doomfunk: She's a people person {C}Campaign saved. {C}Quimpy (Madison): \o/ {C}Nate: Strength +4, Celerity +2, Vigor +2 (2 successes ) = 43 {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): whoops {C}Placing a hand on Madison's shoulder, Mahdi supplements. "In fact, don't wait for us. Go on ahead - we'll be right behind you. It's just that way, over there." The crowd ambles on. Madison nods in agreement. Evan, Nate, Teague, and Carlotta can see a whole lot of Egyptians shuffling toward them. Their bruised, plump leader enquires, "Are you the rescue team?" Nate just laughs. Carlotta points up the tunnel. "They're up there." Evan points where Carlotta points, not bothering to speak to them. Campaign saved. The Egyptians shuffle onward, up the tunnel. Carlotta melts into Evan's shadow. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): daww {C}Evan falls in behind the crowd, forcing his heart to beat and his skin to flush. He used to always look so human, but now it takes effort. {C}Nate follows Evan a few feet behind. {C}Evan: I could really go for some shwarma. Hmm. {C}Nate: I could really go for one a' them passengers. Evan looks around until he spots Madison. While walking with Madison, Mahdi ducked into that office to grab a pistol, and tugged his armoured gloves on as they approached. Teague, meanwhile, took some notes while studying the shit on the walls again. Campaign saved. Madison sticks with Mahdi, one hand is in her purse and gripping the pistol she took from the room. Evan puts his arm over his sister's shoulder, "Maddie, dear, I need to have a word with you after this, alright?" {C}As they follow the group, they find themselves moving along the tunnel at a pretty good pace. As Carlotta described, it essentially opens up into a big fenced-in parking lot, with some small offices for the transit authority's maintenance people. Madison: Mhmm. Sure. Nate , once they reach the outside, is going to squat down and... start digging. Madison said that in the most non-commital way possible. Campaign saved. Past the Egyptians, six flashlight beams can be seen, panning around cautiously as they exit the building they were just in. They train their guns on the approaching humans, their leader shouting "Stop!" Evan continues walking with his arm around her as they continue. She can likely feel the knife up his sleeve through the material of his dress shirt, "I'm serious." Nate: Strength +4, Athletics +1, Celerity +2, Vigor +2 (0 successes ) = 36 doomfunk: Damn man Nasty Nate (Nate): jesus Nasty Nate (Nate): let me know when I can try again doomfunk: Go ahead and try again Nate: Strength +4, Celerity +2, Vigor +2, Athletics +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 43 Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 doomfunk: Well, one's enough {C}Madison double-stops. Both from the knife and the arrival of the armed men. {C}Nate disappears underground. {C}Evan pulls his sister to one side carefully as the hunters direct their guns toward the crowd. He angles her so she's standing just behind him, how protective. Storyteller: A certain, fluffy Egyptian woman calls out, "Are you the rescue team?" The hunters' leader: "Rescue team?" {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): I'm imagining that mother that MJ drew as this woman MJ (Evan): haha Carlotta emerges from within the shadow of one of the members of the crowd, opening fire from that position on the hunters - who retaliate, returning fire at the mortals. A panic ensues. Quimpy (Madison): you probably described it already but how well equipped are these fellows? doomfunk: I ... actually that's my bad, I described them to leet and not you guys {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): I know why I rolled so bad {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): I didn't have break on through to the other side playing doomfunk: These guys are clearly Serious Business. They're wearing body armour and tac harnesses, flight helmets and gas masks, and packing mp5s and silvery machetes as well as other weaponry {C}Quimpy (Madison): hahah {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): how many of them again? {C}doomfunk: 6 {C}Storyteller: G'head and gimme initiative Evan: 0 successes = 2 MJ (Evan): 10 total Campaign saved. Madison: 0 successes = 7 Nate: 3 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 57 Nasty Nate (Nate): shit Nate: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 10 Nasty Nate (Nate): 21 total Quimpy (Madison): 22 pour mois doomfunk: That's incorrect {C}Storyteller: Apparently me adjusting your initiative in ym tracker changes your init mod on your charsheet {C}Storyteller: doublechecking {C}MJ (Evan): it looks like it didn't decrease after last time Nasty Nate (Nate): I thought 11 seemed kind of high Quimpy (Madison): ah, my original is 5 MJ (Evan): as is mine MJ (Evan): so mine should be 7 for this Quimpy (Madison): 12 for me then Nasty Nate (Nate): mine's 6.. so 16 {C}Storyteller: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 17 {C}Storyteller: Reroll (2 successes ) = 17 {C}Nate {C}doomfunk: DO IT TO IT {C}Campaign saved. {C}Nate finds the closest one he can with a gun and bursts from the ground to attempt to grab the hunter and take him back down to the earth. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): Str+Brawl? {C}doomfunk: str+brawl {C}Nate: Strength +4, Vigor +2, Brawl +3 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 62 {C}Nate: Reroll +2 (1 success ) = 13 {C}Storyteller: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 32 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 {C}You burst from the ground beneath one of the hunters, rising behind him. He's unaware due to his headgear and the rampant gunfire, but with a mighty bearhug, you secure him tightly; he drops his weapons from the force of the grab, and is easily tugged back into your tunnel, with barely any room for him to move. He's unharmed, but immobile. {C}Madison {C}Campaign saved. {C}Madison , from her sheltered position behind Evan searches for the hunter that seems to be the most in panic mode and reaches out to entrance his mind. {C}Madison: Manipulation +3, Empathy +2, Majesty +3 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 23 {C}Madison: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 17 {C}One of the hunters - in the back, with the largest backpack (no telling what's in there) - stops firing for a moment. He glances it his allies, then touches the side of his head, speaking quietly. Nasty Nate (Nate): two down o/ Mahdi Campaign saved. Mahdi does something cool. Quimpy (Madison): \o hunters ain't shit {C}Storyteller: Intimidation +3, Intelligence +3, Dominate +2 (1 success ) = 33 {C}Storyteller: 0 successes = 16 {C}Mahdi steps forward, alongside the crowd. "Why are you shooting unarmed civilians? You know where the danger to you is." {C}Quimpy (Madison): I thought he was gonna backflip on a dirtbike {C}MJ (Evan): either way, massive balls {C}The hunter speaking on his headset stops, robotically adjusting the selector on his MP5, and emptying it into the apparent leader of his troupe. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): lol'd Storyteller: 3 successes = 67 Storyteller: 2 successes = 50 Storyteller: 0 successes = 17 Nasty Nate (Nate): man these guys didn't come prepared {C}Quimpy (Madison): they heard there was vampires downtown and loaded into their stationwagon {C}...Who turns and wrenches the gun from his subordinate's grasp, clubbing him with the stock. Backpack Guy apparently comes to his senses, takes the gun back and reloads it. Campaign saved. MJ (Evan): so 1 is underground with nate being badtouched, the other 5 are still up and good? doomfunk: Yeah, though the leader's going to have some wicked bruising from that. {C}Teague mumbles to himself about some 'insufferable nonsense' and shifts his position, apparently circling the hunters somewhat. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): oh shit.. forgot I had 3 dots in Vigor now {C}The hunters adjust their tactics, forming up into a sort of crouched-squatting-standing defensive cluster. One of their number tosses two cylindrical grenades into the open, while another stows his MP5 and draws a reflex crossbow. {C}The mortals - leastwise, those mortals not too injured to do so - flee back into the tunnel. {C}As they scatter, those cylindrical grenades go off with a blinding flash of light - sending Carlotta flying violently upward from the shadow she was lurking in. She hits the ground, hard. {C}Evan {C}Campaign saved. {C}doomfunk: Oh, give me a dex+composure to avert your gaze. {C}doomfunk: ...everyone {C}Evan: Dexterity +3, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 20 {C}Nate: Dexterity +3, Composure +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 32 {C}Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 {C}Madison: Dexterity +4, Composure +2 (0 successes ) = 32 {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): Nate's underground anyway Quimpy (Madison): shit son Storyteller: Dice +5, Dice +3 (4 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 50 Storyteller: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 11 Storyteller: Dice +5, Dice +3 (4 successes you get 2 RollAgains) 50 doomfunk: ...oh THAT'S how I share my rolls {C}doomfunk: whoops {C}doomfunk: well now you know how hard Teague wasn't looking :/ Evan picks up Madison, and runs full out (celerity as well) toward cover. He looks back toward Carlotta, clearly frustrated. "Stay out of sight, kiddo." Evan was speaking to his sister there, even though derp derp derp Nasty Nate (Nate): does Devon get a turn? doomfunk: Yup Devon doomfunk: Right now, in fact Campaign saved. Devon slides his overcoat off of his shoulders, as long, swordlike spines and an alien carapace of bone erupt from and assemble around his body with a fine spray of blood. He charges toward the hunters, throwing himself toward one of their number after he approaches within five feet. (Yes this ruins his shirt and pants.) Storyteller: Strength +3, Brawl +3, Bloodworking +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 53 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Nasty Nate (Nate): hahaha, I just realized Storyteller: Strength +3, +4 (4 successes you get 3 RollAgains) = 53 Storyteller: Reroll +3 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 16 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 doomfunk: ...wow, Devon Storyteller: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 34 Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Devon completely gores the poor guy, sinking his spikes into him under his clavicles and lifting him painfully, siphoning blood from his victim as he's held aloft. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Quimpy (Madison): dayum {C}Carlotta picks herself up, spraying fire at the hunters while she sprints toward cover. {C}doomfunk: Check it you guys can see NPCs on your trackers now {C}MJ (Evan): Awesome {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): cool {C}Nate: it's not glitchy anymore either Nasty Nate (Nate): * Storyteller: Dice +4, Dice +4 (1 success ) = 36 doomfunk: It is.. for me. Really damn glitchy actually. Nasty Nate (Nate): oh nevermind.. Nasty Nate (Nate): there it goes doomfunk: It glitches out if I show it to you guys. :( 'Leetsepeak' connected Campaign saved. doomfunk: Alrighty Leet, Devon charged, armored up, and impaled. I was planning to have him fingertongue this first guy until death. doomfunk: But you're directly adjacent to four hunters with guns so {C}Nate {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): does it look like hunter guy undergound is going to be able to move anytime soon? {C}Carlotta's run-and-gun technique was utterly ineffectual. He might be able to work his arms free this turn and pull himself out the next, maybe. He's pretty in there. {C}Nate leaves the poor sap trapped in the ground and attempts to tunnel his way towards backpack guy, rinsing and repeating what he just pulled. {C}doomfunk: Do it to it {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): want me to roll burrow again {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): or just strbrawl {C}doomfunk: Uh, yeah. You have to dig more {C}Campaign saved. {C}Nate: Celerity +2, Vigor +3, Strength +4, Athletics +1 (2 successes ) = 50 {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): are their necks armored/covered? {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): I'm assuming so doomfunk: Yeah, but there's a gap between the collar and their helmets {C}doomfunk: Think like.. Frank's raised collar in Punisher: War Zone Nasty Nate (Nate): K doomfunk: With an AF flight helmet and closed air circulator worn with Nate , this time, will try to bite into his victim's neck if he is successful in brining him down into the dirt. {C}doomfunk: You can get to their neck, easily, the collar's more of a hindrance and mild protection against small arms fire Nate: Vigor +3, Brawl +3, Strength +4 (6 successes ) = 70 Nasty Nate (Nate): eat shit, backpack guy doomfunk: Shit boy Evan says almost lightheartedly to Madison while this is going on, "You know it hurts my feelings when you point your gun at me." Again, Nate erupts from the ground and grabs another victim. Dragging him down with him, Nate practically unhinges his jaw and sinks his teeth in. An outside observer can only really see a shiny bald head thrashing at a Spaceballs asshole helmet. Madison: You were tripping balls. I wasn't going to shoot you. {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): Nate's going to drain him dry, dunno how long that'll take {C}Madison {C}doomfunk: After the first chunk of damage he'll die in 3 rounds Campaign saved. Evan: Very reassuring, sweetheart. doomfunk: OK, Helena it's your turn but I need to watch a few secs of Space Asshole real fast {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): hahaha {C}Madison ducks out from behind cover for a moment to squeeze off a few shots at the nearest hunter. {C}doomfunk: Alright, dex+firearms? {C}Madison: Dexterity +4, Firearms +3 (1 success ) = 35 {C}Quimpy (Madison): sorry, had a cat all up in my biz {C}doomfunk: What a space asshole {C}MJ (Evan): ^ {C}Campaign saved. {C}Madison's shot glances off of the helmet of the largest of the three remaining hunters, the man who threw the grenades earlier. Though it made a satisfying 'plink', it doesn't seem to have done much more than daze him. {C}Mahdi {C}Storyteller: Dice +3, Dice +3, Dice +3 (2 successes ) = 42 {C}Mahdi grabs one of the fleeing Egyptians, a lean fellow in khakis, sandals, and a black turtleneck. He hands him the gun from the office, gives him a quick, brief order, and gestures to the hunters. {C}Mahdi and the Egyptian both run towards the hunters. The Egyptian is firing his pistol ineffectually at the hunters as they run. {C}Evan {C}MJ (Evan): (woo, celerity bonus) {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan navigates around the backs of the buildings to pull himself up onto the roof of the building where the swat rejects are standing in the doorway of, his devotion keeping him from making much sound at all as he positions himself to stealthily strike at the team from above. {C}Evan then stabs the leader seeming dude in the shoulder at the base of the neck. Evan's on his stomach, leaning over the edge to stab the guy with his concealed punching dagger. Campaign saved. Evan: Dexterity +3, Br:Surprise +4, Nudge Nudge +2 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 59 Evan: Reroll +2 (2 successes ) = 16 Already bruised up from having an entire magazine of 9x19mm emptied into his back, the dagger to the throat proves enough to drop their most competent member. Good job! Storyteller: The largest hunter turns and grabs after Evan's arm as his leader is stabbed, though. {C}Storyteller: Dice +3, Dice +4 (1 success ) = 38 {C}Evan: Strength +3, Brawl +3 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 30 {C}Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 {C}Storyteller: Despite the sharp tug, nothing much comes of the mortal's attempt to be a manly strong manly man. He stumbles backward a step, pointing his crossbow at Evan. Evan looks briefly stricken, because crossbows pretty much suck as a vampire. Campaign saved. The last hunter sprays his machine gun at Mahdi, then follows by swinging his machete at the Ventrue's neck. {C}Storyteller: 1 success = 18 {C}Storyteller: Dice +4, Dice +2 (1 success ) = 22 {C}Storyteller: Dice +5, Dice +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 39 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 {C}Storyteller: Dice +4, Dice +2 (2 successes ) = 29 {C}Mahdi receives a chest full of flattened, harmless bullets, and catches the blade of the machete with his radius, stoically glaring at the hunter who futilely attacked him. {C}Teague dives into the crawlspace under one of the buildings, and remains there. {C}Devon {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): hahahah Teague {C}Glancing at the two remaining hunters, Devon shakes his head and continues siphoning blood from the impaled hunter. {C}Storyteller: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 52 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 {C}Sliding to a halt in the gravel, Carlotta turns and empties the magazine of the gun she swiped from the office at the big hunter, cracking the visor on his hemet, destroying his crossbow, and injuring his hands. Then she throws the fucking gun at him, bonking him on the helmet and adding insult to injury. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Nate {C}Nate continues draining his victim dry. {C}Nate's victim continues being full of tasty blood. Madison Madison calls Teague's cellphone. {C}Teague's phone rings for half a second before he answers with a whispered "What?!" Madison: Pussy. Madison hangs up. Mahdi Mahdi kicks his assailant in the chest. Storyteller: Strength +3, Brawl +3, Die +1 (2 successes ) = 38 Storyteller: 1 success = 13 Campaign saved. The hunter stumbles backwards from the force of the blow, losing his grip on the machete embedded in Mahdi's forearm. Mahdi grabs the cleaver, extracting it and dropping it to the ground. {C}Evan {C}Evan: Strength +3, Brawl +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 39 {C}Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 {C}Storyteller: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 24 {C}Storyteller: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 {C}Evan tries to pull the hunter who pulled at him up on the roof with him. {C}Injured and bullet-ridden, that hunter - weakened as he is - comes right up. {C}Evan will extend that grapple into an attack. Not a bite, he has standards. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan: Dexterity +3, Brawl +3, Nudge Nudge +2 (1 success ) = 37 {C}From beeftard's meaty struggles, Evan isn't able to quite get the jugular. He does nick him, though. {C}The sole remaining hunter, recovering from the bootprint Mahdi gave his sternum, has evidently decided whatever the fuck he's doing here is a lost cause. He tugs two fragmentary grenades from his pockets, pulls their pins, and... Storyteller: 1 success = 23 Storyteller: 1 success = 11 Storyteller: 0 successes = 5 ...Mahdi manages to quickly instruct him to "Lay on those". The hunter jumps into the building, and gibs, but prevents any shrapnel from hitting the pack. Grisly. Campaign saved. Madison looks around at the mayhem they hath wrought. Evan is still struggling on the roof with his guy, but don't mind him {C}Devon {C}Devon finishes his impromptu spikemeal. {C}Nate is meanwhile still drinking all the bloods from the hunter underground. All of them. {C}Carlotta drags Teague, kicking and screaming, out from under the building. {C}Madison {C}Madison runs up to assist Evan in his struggle. She waits for a clear shot at the hunter, not wanting to get Evan pissed again for reckless use of a gun. {C}Campaign saved. {C}Evan basically has him pinned, so it won't be too hard to avoid hitting him. Madison walks up and fires a few rounds at his helmeted(?) head. The visor on his helmet was already cracked, so with the added force it shatters and the last bullet pulps his head inside its casing. Evan releases the guy's body, and sits up, dusting himself off. {C}Mahdi kicks the head in of Nate's fist capture just as he manages to pull himself somewhat out of the ground. doomfunk: FIST CAPTURE Campaign saved. Retracting his spines and armour, Devon puts his coat back on. Nate emerges from the earth once his second victim is a lifeless, bloodless corpse. He'll wipe his mouth and grin at the rest of them. "That was fun, eh?" {C}Evan hops down from the roof and holds his hands up to help Madison down after him, "We need to search these men." {C}Carlotta nods. "They may have some... orders, or something. Some reason why they're here." {C}Evan: They were awfully well armed and organized. {C}Evan: I have to wonder if there are more of their ilk, as well. {C}Madison whips out her phone. {C}Madison: I'll call the prince. Tell him what happened. {C}Nate tosses his former snack onto the ground in front of them. "He's all yours." {C}Teague whips out his notebook, and crawls back under that building. {C}Mahdi holds up his hand to Madison. "No, let me. Apparently I know him." {C}Nate taps his chin. "Think someone tipped them off?" {C}Evan: The sheriff mentioned there were hunters. {C}Madison shrugs and lets Mahdi do it. "Maybe they were on the same hunt we were?" {C}Evan: He didn't mention they were this organized. Let's hope they're not the prince's thralls. {C}Evan searches the bodies for anything of note. {C}Carlotta shakes her head. "If they were the prince's thralls, they'd be ghouls. No prince I know would waste the resources on a squad like this and leave them... disposable." {C}Campaign saved. {C}Nate shrugs and helps him. {C}Teague's voice, from under the building. "There's more of that white writing down here. Copying it down so I can have a good look at it. I think whoever wrote it is bleeding, too." Madison wanders around the bodies, looking for the pudgy old woman amongst the fallen. She seems to have escaped. Nate: Investigation +4, Intelligence +2 (0 successes ) = 24 doomfunk: Guys I'm gonna go ahead and call it here for the night {C}Quimpy (Madison): kay {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): cool {C}doomfunk: Nate failed an investigate and that did it {C}doomfunk: game over {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): thaaaat's nate Evan: Intelligence +4, Investigation +2 (4 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 42 Evan: Reroll +2 (1 success ) = 14 MJ (Evan): just before I forget Even found one (1) Blood Trail! Nasty Nate (Nate): 5 successes on the same number of dice *toot toot-tooooot!!* doomfunk: Yeah, doesn't matter who, just that the trail got found {C}doomfunk: 7 xp again for tonight btw {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): before we adjourn, how much blood did i get from backpack guy {C}doomfunk: 4 vitae total. he's still got more, if you want to drain him til you're full {C}doomfunk: truthfully you guys could all drink your fills from these retards {C}Nasty Nate (Nate): 4's fine since i imagine we'll be moving on {C}Campaign saved. {C}MJ (Evan): not feeding off these shlubs {C}MJ (Evan): evan has a 'type' {C}doomfunk: Alright. I'm gonna leave the room up for Leet to read over when he's more alert if he wants and for anyone who wants to to spend their xp. {C}Nate: Intimidation +2, Presence +2, Nightmare +2 (2 successes ) = 27 {C}Campaign saved. {C}'Quimpy' disconnected {C}'Nasty Nate' disconnected Category:August Category:2011 Category:Fantasy Grounds Category:Game session Category:Log